


A lil kiss

by SpaceChilde



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Nico di Angelo, Happy Nico, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceChilde/pseuds/SpaceChilde
Summary: Eine kurze Nico/Will Story über ihren ersten Kuss.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 7





	A lil kiss

Ich war noch nie der geslligste Mensch, ich bevorzugte es immer meine Ruhe zu haben und aus den ganzen Dramen raus zu bleibe.  
Obwohl ich letztendlich immer in diesen landete, es war so als würden sie mich wortwörtlich heimsuchen.  
Aber nicht alles war schlecht daran.  
Denn wäre ich in ein gewissen Drama nicht hineingeraten hätte ich Will nie kennen gelernt. Ich glaube ich hätte nie in meinen Leben darüber nachgedacht auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln.  
Wie heißt es so schön, Gegensätze ziehen sich an. Und Will und ich könnte nicht unterschiedlicher sein.  
Ich war ein Einzelgänger, wurde von vielen gemieden und blieb lieber bei mir selbst. Ich flog quasi unter dem Radar, obwohl ich immer in schwirigkeiten lande.  
Und Will? Er war Mister Sunnyboy in Person. Es gibt glaub ich auf der gesamten Welt nicht eine Person die ihn nicht mag. Er hat einfach diese Art. Was mich bevor wir uns kannten mächtug aufregte. Wer könnte den schon so perfekt sein?  
Sogar was unser Aussehen betrifft könnten wir nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Er der große Blonde Surferboy , mit den passend blauen Augen. Und ich mit meinen schwarzen haaren und langweilig braunen Augen.  
Egal wer uns beide sah, bringt früher oder Später den Kommentar das wir wie Ying und Yang seien.  
Ich persönlich finde nicht das wir so gut zusammenpassen weil wir uns so sehr unterscheiden. Es liegt mehr daran das wir uns gegenseitig ergänzen.  
Wir sind ein Team und haben immer den Rücken des anderen.

Vielleicht war das auch der Grund warum ich so nervös momentan bin. Will und ich sind jetzt seid bald drei Monaten ein Paar. Wir haben noch nie etwas sexuelles oder so gemacht. Hier und da knuddeln oder Hände halten. Aber nie etwas ernsteres.  
Es war nicht so als würden wir nicht wollen. Es war mehr eine Frage von bereit sein. Ich war es bis jetzt noch nicht. Der Gedanke ihn zu küssen versetzte mich in Schockstarre.  
So war es mit vielen unbekannten Scenarien. Ich galube das letzte Mal das ich solche Angst hatte war bei meinem Coming-out. Man weiß nicht wie die Leute um einen reagieren, alles könnte in die Brüche gehen.

Aber ebenso könnte alles oke sein. Und an diesem Gedanken klammerte ich mich wie ein ertrinkender. 

Will und ich verbrachten heute den gesamten Tag zusammen. Es war ein nicht Date Date. Wir wissen beide das es ein Date war , doch haben wir nie festgelegt es wäre eins. Weswegen wir diese Verabredungen nicht Date Date tauften.

Und wie sich der Tag letztendlich zu Ende neigte kam eines zum anderen und Will brachte mich nach Hause. Wir führten unsern typischen Verabschiedungs rhytus durch und gerade als Will sich umdrehen wollte hielt ich ihn auf und küsste ihn.  
Es war wunder aber seine Lippen an meinen zu spüren und der Moment hielt eine Ewigkeit.

Erhielt in Wahrheit nur wenige Sekunden und gleich nachdem er vorbei war wurde mir überhaupt klar was ich getan habe. Weshalb mein Gesicht so rot würde das es Konkurrenz mit einer Tomate führte. Doch Will fing einfach an zu Grinsen. Dieses idiotische Grinsen das nur er hatte. Und genau dieses Grinsen machte es alles Wert. 

Und mit genau diesen Grinsen auf den Lippen flüsterte er liebe voll:,, Ich liebe dich auch Nico."


End file.
